1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video/audio playing apparatus, and more particularly to a video/audio playing apparatus with a wireless audio signal transmission function and its wireless audio signal transmission module.
2. Description of Related Art
As video/audio multimedia technology develops rapidly, the technologies and types of video/audio players (such as televisions, stereos, multimedia players and computer multimedia centers, etc) advance and grow accordingly, and their designs support various different video/audio formats and additional functions to provide better visual and auditory effects.
In general, people turn up the volume of a video/audio playing apparatus to enjoy the lifelike blast sound and create a nuisance to neighbors. To improve the situation, some users use a cable earphone to enjoy the auditory effect. Although this method can avoid disturbing others, users are limited by the connection of the cable, and the application give tremendous inconvenience to the user's activity.
Due to the development of wireless transmission technologies, all kinds of wireless transmission technology related products are introduced to the market, and some users adopt a Bluetooth wireless headset that operates with a Bluetooth transceiver to solve the aforementioned problem. However, in practical applications, users have to connect a Bluetooth transceiver to the video/audio playing apparatus first and then connect the Bluetooth wireless headset for the application. Obviously, related implementation, installation, and storage for such application are inconvenient.
Since output paths of the sound source of the wireless headset and the video/audio playing apparatus are independent to each other, users have to mute the video/audio playing apparatus before listening to the wireless headset in order to prevent affecting the auditory effect of the wireless headset. All of the aforementioned inconvenient factors discourage consumers to purchase the optional wireless headset and wireless transceiver.